PoM in Scary Maze
by catty-cat-cat
Summary: Para pinguin teman kita ini belum tahu apa yang dimaksud Scary Maze. Mereka berniat untuk uji nyali, tapi yang ada malah mereka semua kapok untuk memainkannya lagi... One-shot pertama saya, tolong RnR...


**~PoM in Scary Maze~**

_Not huminized..._

"Bagaimana, Kowalski?" tanya Skipper serius.

"Ah, susah, Skipper. Bisa saja butuh beberapa jam untuk meng-_install_ program ini," jawab Kowalski—juga serius.

"Bagaimana kita bisa menunggu sedangkan yang lain sudah begini keadaannya? Kita butuh program ini sekarang juga, Kowalski! Bisa _install_ programnya, kan?" tanyanya.

"Bisa di-_install_, hanya saja butuh beberapa perjanjian untuk...," Kowalski kembali mengetik secara asal dan kembali menekuni layar laptopnya. Program yang dimaksud adalah program penting yang harus diinstal dan merupakan program yang benar-benar dibutuhkan untuk kepentingan misi di tim ini. Kowalski yang menemukannya secara tidak sengaja di internet—tepatnya _Google_. Program ini langsung saja membuat Private dan Rico menjadi gila dan meminta Skipper dan Kowalski untuk meng-_install_-nya. Tapi masalahnya adalah, meng-_install_ program ini benar-benar butuh kerja keras. Harus menyetujui seluruh perjanjian jika ingin menginstal program ini. Tiba-tiba...

"Yeah! Akhirnya...," Kowalski mengambil sapu tangan dan mengelap keringatnya.

"Hm? Ada apa? Sudah di-_install_?" tanya Skipper.

"Sudah," jawab Kowalski. "Aku tadi terpaksa harus menyetujui semua perjanjian dan membuat data tentang program ini di dokumen pribadi kita. Terpaksa aku meng-_copy-paste_ semua data yang kucari dan menaruhnya ke _word_." Kowalski menghela nafas lega. "Susah, tahu—" Kowalski berpaling pada Skipper yang ternyata berpaling pada kedua bawahannya. "Eh?" Skipper tidak mendengarnya berbicara. _Figures..._

Ternyata pada saat Skipper bertanya apakah sudah di-_install_ dan ketika Kowalski menjawab sudah, Private dan Rico langsung berjingkrak-jingkrak dan bersorak-sorai dan bertepuk tangan dengan gembira. Kowalski dan Skipper hanya bisa melihati mereka dari jauh.

"Baiklah. Kurasa kita bisa menggunakan aplikasinya," kata Skipper.

"Oke!" Kowalski balik ke laptopnya dan kembali mengetik-ketik secara teratur. Ia segera memindahkan program yang dimaksud menuju ke aplikasi dokumen pribadi mereka. "Aku sudah memindahkannya."

"Bisa digunakan?" tanya Skipper.

"Kecuali kalau ingin di-_delete_, bisa digunakan," balas Kowalski.

"YEEEEY!" Private dan Rico langsung menghambur ke laptop Kowalski.

"Huwaa! Jangan sampai rusak!" jerit si ilmuwan itu. "Pernah banget rusak dan aku nyaris jadi gila gara-gara nggak ada yang bisa betulin..."

"Laptopnya rapuh, sih," sahut Skipper. "Makanya. Nyari laptop jangan di toko bekas. Curi aja langsung dari perusahaannya." Kowalski memberinya tatapan yang tidak enak. "Bercanda," lanjut Skipper.

Ternyata program itu hanyalah aplikasi permainan yang sering kita sebut, _Scary Maze_. Keempat sekawan ini memang belum pernah mendengarnya maupun melihatnya dan mereka ingin uji nyali, seberapa menyeramkannya sih, _Scary Maze_ yang disebut-sebut menyeramkan itu? Private segera membuka aplikasinya dan segera menekan _play_ untuk memulai permainan.

"Ayo! Ayo!" Rico menyemangati Private. Permainannya hanyalah... permainan maze?

"Permainan maze?" tanya Skipper tidak percaya. "Oh, ayolah! Apakah ini benar-benar permainan uji nyali?" Rico segera berpaling padanya dan menginsyaratkan untuk diam. Private sedang berkonsentrasi pada layar laptop—dan juga permainannya.

Private mengarahkan _cursor_ ke kiri, kanan, atas, bawah, lalu kiri lagi, kanan lagi, dan seterusnya. Untuk sementara hening karena semua sedang berkonsentrasi pada permainan maze. Kowalski, Rico, dan Skipper melihati Private dengan tegang kalau-kalau dia butuh bantuan. Ketika Private hendak mengarahkan cursor ke kiri, tiba-tiba muncul gambar hantu memenuhi layar secara tiba-tiba.

"HUWAAAAAA!" mereka berempat langsung saja lari terbirit-birit, bahasa jawanya; _lunga kocar-kacir mrono mrene._ Private segera menyesakki meja terdekat, Rico segera sembunyi di balik pintu rahasia penghargaan pertama Private, Skipper segera lari keluar markas, sedangkan Kowalski, dengan jantung nyaris meloncat, segera membanting pintu lab dan mengunci dirinya—tidak peduli dengan keadaan laptopnya.

Sungguh, benar-benar pengalaman pahit untuk mereka.

Masing-masing segera mengintip dari persembunyian mereka. Private mengintip dari balik meja, Rico mengintip dari balik pintu rahasia, Skipper mengintip dari luar, sedangkan Kowalski membuka kunci dan mengintip apakah keadaan di luar baik-baik saja.

"Weks?" Rico bergumam, agak takut-takut.

"Hii, tolong hapus gambar hantunya...," kata Private memohon.

"Jangan suruh aku," kata Kowalski. "Kalian berdua yang menginginkan permainan ini dan memintaku dan Skipper untuk meng-_install_-nya. Kenapa tidak kalian saja yang hapus?" tanya Kowalski takut-takut.

"Aku takut...," kata Private sambil tenggelam dalam meja.

"Samha...," Rico menutup sedikit pintu rahasia itu.

"Tch, dasar kucing _nancy_," gumam Skipper yang menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah gambar hantu sambil masuk kembali dalam markas, mendekati laptop, dan segera menekan tombol _escape_. Gambar itu hilang.

"Dengar, laptop ini tidak dihantui maupun di-_hack_ atau semacamnya. Ini mungkin hanyalah bagian dari permainannya; mengejutkan pemain hingga pemain itu menyebutnya _Scary Maze_. Kalau kalian tidak mau keluar untuk mencari tahu, mungkin selamanya kalian takkan tahu," jelas Skipper. Ketiga bawahannya mengangguk-angguk kecil, dari balik persembunyian mereka.

Skipper menggeram kesal. "Keluar! Ini perintah, prajurit!" Mereka bertiga bergidik saat mendengar Skipper berteriak. Menurut mereka—mungkin—hantu bahkan tidak lebih menakutkan dari komandan mereka. Mereka bertiga keluar dengan perasaan malu—dengan hukuman dimarahi habis-habisan oleh komandannya. Sejak hari itu, mereka tidak pernah berani lagi menyentuh permainan itu.

.

.

.

.

THE END

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hola, **_**minna-san**_**! Lama ga jumpa, yah? Ehehehe...saya buat ini pas kls 8 smt 1 dulu. Waktu itu mah, blom tau gmn caranya aplod fic, jadi ini sbenernya ngga ada niat buat di publish. Yah, ini kan one-shot, jadi ngga papalah...**

**Skipper : Ngga papa gimana? Kita semua kaget tau. Mending kamu ke kls 8 aja terus, biar ngga nulis yg beginian.**

**Catty : Berisik lah yow.**

**Private : *merinding* aku nggak pernah mau main **_**Scary Maze**_** lagi...**

**Catty : Yah, makanya jangan seenaknya ng-**_**install game software**_** sembarangan. Jadi trauma kan, lo?**

**Kowalski : Ya, udahlah. Kalo nggak ada yang mau main, aku **_**delete**_** aja.**

**Skipper : Emang mendingan di-**_**delete**_** aja.**

**Catty : Tak sayang sama quota sendiri. *geleng-geleng***

**Skipper : Maksudnya? ***_**death glare**_*****

**Catty : Udah susah-susah beli modem ama quotanya, dibuat ngedonlod **_**game**_**, malah di-**_**delete**_**. Sayang, kan? Makanya jangan terlalu berharap banyak gitu, loh.**

**All : ***_**Glaring at Catty**_*****

**Catty : Ehehehehe... :D ***_**laughing nervously**_*** **

_**Tune on the next fic! Bye!**_** (^_^)/**


End file.
